


Tree’s Dream

by Warriortheninja



Series: The Isle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Death, F/M, Fluff, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriortheninja/pseuds/Warriortheninja
Summary: A young camptosaurus is lost from his herd. He travels all around Isla Panjura in order to find his herb and along the way meets some friends and enemies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Isle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197824





	Tree’s Dream

**Dinos**

**_Tree: A young male camptosaurus, that is dark blackish green, with four thick cream color stripes running down the back._ **

**_Duskset: A small female styracosaurus that is majorly black with faint splotches of red on the frill and back. There are large scars all along her hide._ **

**_Redrun: A young male struthiomimus that has rusty red feathers and a black head. Going down the back, at the shoulders, is white running down the spine._ **

**_Leopardhide: A old female stegosaurus that is a leopard yellow color with black ragged shaped stripes going down the side from the head. Her legs are a cream color and has black stripes there as well. Plates are a faded yellow with darker yellow at the spine._ **

**_Greenbush: A old female stegosaurus that is a olive green color with a darker green at the spine and shoulders. The head and plates are black in color though those plates have olive green in the inside._ **

**_Echolake: A young female stegosaurus that is brown with dark gray shoulders. Plates are brown with blue on the inside._ **

**_Nightsnow: A male struthiomimus that is white. The head is black as it runs down the back of the head to the shoulders. It also goes down the underside of the neck to stomach. There is a white stripe at the jawline. Tail and legs are black with small stripes at hips._ **

**_Brightshine: A young female camptosaurus that is majorly brown with a paler underbelly and a black stripe going down the stomach._ **

**_Waterstrike: A male spinosaurus with is red in color. Tail, sail, legs, and snout are black. White line down the spine._ **

**_Sunset: A young female spinosaurus that is a dark orange with a lighter orange as the belly and neck. There are tiny splotches of yellow in the sail._ **

**_Windwhip: A female spinosaurus that is a silver grey with white tips of the tail and sail._ **

**_Silverdash: A male suchomimus that is silver with white leopard like prints._ **

**_Darkrain: A old male suchomimus that is dark grey with even dark rounded stripes at the hips. Had a white lower jaw, neck, and shoulders._ **

**_Tigerspirit: A young male metricanthosaurus that is pale yellow with dark yellow back. Black spots along the body except face which are stripes._ **


End file.
